Not Cut Out For Love
by jedialianna25
Summary: Some people are meant for love...and others are just screwed. What happens when the man you love runs off with another woman and leaves you alone with a child on the way? This is a question Revan can't answer. REVANxCARTH fic.
1. a new beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do not ow Star Wars in any way, Lucas is the real genius.**

She stood outside facing the setting sun of the beach. Her garments where worn and she bared no weapon for the first time in quiet a while.

Reven was finally at peace, or so she thought, but more truthfully, wanted to believe. Her stomach was now full with the eight month of her child, she soon would be giving birth to a baby that she feared would bring back the memories that she so desperately wanted to be rid of. The pain of the war, the death, the betrayal, and the love.

" _Carth..."_ she thought. "The man who caused me so much pain...wanted me to love...made me to love...and hate at the same time."she could feel the anger and rage boiling within her, " _How could he !" _she thought to herself. It had been so hard for her to let go of the past. a past that had so much promise and happiness. Something that she rarely saw, and yet that happened to turn to pain just as the rest of her life. Why was she so surprised at that the fact that it had happened. She was Revan, Sith lord and the rescurer of the Republic. She knew better than anybody that not one thing can stay the same for too long. _" But this was supposed to be different." _

Her mind started to go back to when the war was at its climax. She could see herself on the Star Forge fighting the Dark Jedi, and her companions right by her side. whom

one happened to be Carth. She remembered everything, and when he told her that he loved her. Those words had made her stonger, gave her more of a will to fight, gave her a reason to live on even though she had suffered more pain than most have suffered in a lifetime. She remembered beating Malak in the fight for the galaxy and winning by one push in the Force.And yet these are not the memories that haunt her,she dreads to remember what comes next. the life after the battle,the real war.

Her mind starts to drift to a familiar planet, Dantooine. She saw herself on the top of a hill overlooking the world that had been completely destroyed by the war. All of this was her doing. The Jedi Enclave was piles of rubble,the people on the planet were always in a panic that something like this would happen again. She knew that her duty was to stay and mend whatever she could. She needed to make the world that she once knew as close as to what it was before. Her friends where here to help her. Carth somehow knew what she was thinking.

"What's wrong beautiful?" he asked her with his arms around her shoulders and his chin on her head. Even though Carth was no jedi he gave her a sense of protection, calming, or maybe just the feel of a man you love. Whatever, Reven felt secure and happy for the longest time.

"How could all of this have happened?" she asked " How could one person, even Malak,cause so much pain?" Revan asked wanting to find an answer to all the mysteries of the galaxy.

"It wasn't Malak that caused this." said Carth " It was the Dark Side, Malak was only a pawn in the Dark Side's plan. And in the end it destroyed him. The dark side heads to no one. In the end you will be destroyed or only changed. And to some the dark side was a way to your destiny,like you Revan." Carth looked down and smiled at her his brown eyes gazing at her. " And besides," Carth stated " If it hadn't been for the whole jedi war we would never have met." He leaned in and kissed her so gently that everything that had happend in that last year seemed to never have been.

"Carth..." Revan started " You sound so Jedi- like, are you sure that you're not force sensitive."

"Positive." He remined her "And even if I was, I don't want to know." He started to laugh that laugh of mockery. Then a terrible thought came to her.

"Carth, Jedi are not suppose to love." she said with a concerned look on her face.

" There also not suppose to go against there teachings and raise a Sith armada to destroy the Republic,but that didnt stop you now did it?" Carth asked with a smirk on his face. He saw how Revan wasn't amused so he came back with a quick rush of compassion. " Everything happens for a reason Revan, and our love is one of them. Don't worry, if you don't trust in anything else, trust in us, in our love. Everythings going to be okay from now on, I'll always take care of you Revan. Always."

" _How could I believe that_?" Revan drifted back to the shores of Rakata ,the waves beeting on her ankles.She stared into the ocean,she could feel and smell the ocean breeze. And in the corner of her eye she saw the signs of rain clouds and lightning struck. This might just be the strom of the season.

She remembered that morning, the day he left her. Rain clouds similar to this hung overhead, she woke up that morning not feeling the best. She actually hadn't for the whole intire week.She was sick with something and she had no clue what. She woke up to find that Carth wasn't snoring beside her as she was used to. "Somethings not right." Revan thought to herself as she got out of bed. She heard some comotion coming from the front of the house. She walked outside to find all of Carth's belongings being loaded on a ship she didn't recognize." Whats going on?" She searched desperately for Carth and found him talking to someone she didn't know. As she came closer she found out that it was another woman.

"Carth what's going on?" Carth turned to see Revan standing behind him with a confused face.

" Carth we need to be going, the faster we leave the better. I'll be in the ship waiting for you." The woman didn't even glance at Revan, she turned and headed striaght for the unknown ship. They girl was about the same age as Revan. and also looked like she could be a dancer in a local cantina. All Revan could do was fear the worst. But Carth was better than that. If he was going to leave her at least he would do it in style. He wasn't like the other men who just got up and tried to sneak out before the woman could wake up. Or was he?

"Carth please tell me whats going on, why are you leaving?" Carth took in a heavy sigh and finally gathered enough courage to talk to her.

"Revan we need to talk. I have to leave you. I know that's it real sudden for you, but a man has to do what a man has to do, I hope you understand."

Revan could feel the rage, confusion, betrayal, anger stirring up in her. All the emotions from the first time that he said he loved her to the time he made a promise of commitment. All of that proved false now and all these feelings turned into hatered.

"No Carth, I don't understand, I don't understand a lot of things. But I do understand the Code of the Jedi, and it clearly states than Jedi arn't supposed to love. This was my fault, I should have stopped everything when we where in the Jedi Civil War. It's too late now. You do what you need to do and I'll do what I need to do." Revan turened away and headed back to the house. Right before she entered the house she heard a voice call to her.

"Good-bye Revan, maybe I'll see you soon." said Carth

The tears started to flow down her cheeks. She closed the house door immediately. She couldn't let Carth see her like this. She had to get out of the house and go somewhere else. She couldn't let Carth see her, ever again.

Revan gathered all her belongings and headed to the one person that she could trust always, a companion in war, a council in times of pain, but most importantly, her best friend.

" Bastila, Bastila it's me Revan, open the door." Bastila was in the middle of her meditation when the distrubance breached her consentration.

" Revan?" Bastila rushed to the door wondering what could have brought her here at such a time. When she opened the door the sight that she saw was not the war hero that so recently saved the Republic. It was a woman that had been wondering in the storms. Looking for a place to stay.

" Bastila, I''m sorry to disturb you, but can I stay with you for a while?" Revan asked

"Revan, what happened?" Bastila asked in utter bewilderment, " Why are you out here in the cold storm, where is Carth?"

At that point Revan could not hold back the tears any longer. Enormous amounts of sobs poured out of her, she barely had enough breath to tell Bastila what had happened.

"He left Bastila, I woke up this morning and had the pleasure of seeing him enter a ship with some woman I dont know. He said that he had to leave, and that a man has to do what a man has to do. Bastila it was all my fault, I shouldn't have let myself believe the lies he told me. I'm a Jedi... I should have known better."

Bastila took her in her arms and held her tight. She could feel the sobs soaking her clothes. " Revan it wasn't your fault in any way, He's a man that played with the one weakness of a woman...her heart. This wasn't your fault that you fell in love. and of course you can stay here."

Revan felt a rush of relief. Maybe everything was going to be okay after all. Revan got her stuff and settled into an empty room. She went in ate her breakfast and sat down to talk to Bastila about the details. Told her the whole story from top to bottom. Bastila analized her situation and gave her pearls of wisdom.

"Looks like there might be s chance that he'll come back, I think the best thing to so is stay and wait a while, Carth is not like that, he must be hiding something. let's just give it time." Revan also felt that this was the best plan of action. She knew that Bastila was wise in these things "But..." The sound stopped Revans chain of thought," Let's find out what you have thats making you sick all of a sudden, It will be good for you when we know."

Bastila took all her medical tools out and started to examine Revan. When she was done she had the results.

" So what is it?" asked Revan, " Is it a rare disese?"

"No..." replied Bastila

" A bug thats going around?" she asked

" Nope..."

" Wookie-anitus?" Revan was becoming desperate

" Your not sick..." said Bastila " ... your pregnant."

Revan couldn't believe it. Pregnant, with Carth's child. The man that had left her that very morning,now she held his kid. Great!

"Well Bastila, it can't possibly get any worse." Revan was now convinced that anything else that happened to her could only get better. Now she just hoped for the best,and hopefully the best would come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Revan stayed with Bastila for a few weeks, and each day she grew more depressed. She dragged on with housework that she didn't need to do. She barely left the house,and when she did rumor spread quickly, almost everyone on Dantooine knew that she was pregnant. She stopped eating food and started to feed of the Force, which in normal circumtances would be okay, but since she way pregnant it would be a danger to her and the baby. Bastila knew that there was only one solution to the problem, they had to leave Dantooine. The only problem was to convince Revan to go, and where to go.

"Revan it's about time we left, Dantooine isn't good for you. You still feel that pain." Bastila started to say at the breakfast table.

" Bastila, I'm fine, really." Revan started to reply

"No your not, I can feel in in the Force and the depression gets deeper and deeper with each passing day. Revan I'm your best friend, I know these things."

"How can you be so wise Bastila, you can see inside me, How?" asked Revan

" You underestimate my power, Revan." Bastila replied

" You know I really hope that no Jedi turning to the Dark Side says that while fighting a foe that happened to be the most beloved person he knows over a firey volcanic planet." said Revan

" Why would you say something like that Revan?" asked Bastila

" No reason, anyway back to more important matters. Where would we go?"

"How about Mannan?" asked Bastila

" We were band from ever returning, remember." said Revan

"Kashykk?" asked Bastila

" Beautiful in the day time, stench of the jungle in the night time." said Revan

" Korriban?" asked Bastila

" You crazy?" replied Revan

"Rakata." said Bastila

" Well..." started Bastila

" C'mon Revan, you love it there and its a great place to raise kids. The sandy beaches, blue skys, great breeze." Bastila tried to persway her

"Okay when do we leave?" asked Revan

" Today if you want." said Bastila

" But where would we live?" asked Revan

"You know that temple that we went to before we arrived at the Star Forge?" asked Bastila

"Yes what about it?" asked Revan

"Well with a few credits, some serious Dark Side purging, and some desining touch-ups, Its been made to a very comfortable home." replied Bastila "All you have to do is pack your things and we'll be off."

" I'm on it!" Revan dashed to her room to start and pack her belongings. As she stood there and gathered everything into her small trunk. She saw the hill where they first kissed " _Carth_..._its as over as over can be...but I feel that where not done...its not over_."

" Revan, are you ready to go?" asked Bastila

" Ready." Revan threw the last of her belongings into her trunk and headed out the door with Bastila. Leaving Dantooine and all memories of Carth forever.

On there way there Revan could only think about her situation and tried to forget the past, When they arrived the smell of the beach and cool breeze immediately calmed her. She was home and now she could more easily forget the past and consentrate more on the future.

" You can't forget the past Revan only time can heal the wound you have." said Bastila

" Please stop reading my mind." replied Revan in an irritated voice

" Next time have your guard up, your a Jedi, you should know better." said Bastila

" I should have known better on a lot of things, but I didn't." said Revan

" No amount of training can stop you from being a woman, don't think about him anymore. Think about you, your life on Rakata, and this child..."

" And you are doing just that." Revan turned to see Bastila coming up the hill towards her. The storm drew closer.

" Revan what did I tell you about having your guard up? and what are you doing up here when there is a storm coming on the way? Your almost due to have this baby you can't get yourself sick in any way."

" Was I wrong Bastila to think that he would come back?" asked Revan

" No, you where in love, there is nothing wrong on that, he was wrong."

"Thank you for being there for me Bastila, for everything."

"Yes, well one of has to be the sane one, thats what best friends are for right?"

" You suggested that we live on Korriban, that doesn't sound very sane to me."

"Well that was different, it was reverse-phycology, but first things first, let's get you inside." Revan and Bastila walked back to the house as the clouds began to hover overhead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bastila went to the meditation room to meditate on the matters at had and to seek answers through the Force

" _Yes I can feel it in the Force_..." Bastila was deep into the Force now " _This child has great significance in the fate of Revan...Yes, for by her will or not...through this child...she and Carth will meet **again**." _


	2. a destiny begins

**Chapter 2: A Destiny Begins**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Star Wars, just to let you know**

**A/N: second chapter hope you enjoy!**

" **The pain!... awwww the pain**!" Revan tried to use the Force to help calm her, but it was no use. She has been in many battles and has seen many wounds, but nothing could compare to the unbarable pain she felt now.

" Revan, screaming isn't going to help the contraptions, all you can do is breath." assured Bastila

" And no, trying to channel the Force to block the pain isn't going to work either." said Jolee, he was there to deliver Revan's baby " This one you have to do on your own."

" There are some pains that even the Force cannot block," said Juhani, she had come just for this occasion, to see the birth of Revan's child " and child birth happens to be one of them."

" **Pain... such pain, this child must be a Sith!" **screamed Revan.

" Don't say such things Revan, hold on your almost there." comforted Bastila " Is she almost ready?" she asked

" Yeah, she's ready." said Jolee "O.k Revan, Push!" he commanded

**"AAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" **Revan pushed with all the strength that was left in her. She used everything that she learned at the acadamy and put it to use now. She dreaded the out come of this baby of what it would bring. For she feared that any time that she looked at her child she would see Carth in them. And that was a face that she longed to forget.

" C'mon Revan, one more push and it's out!" yelled Jolee. She heard his voice in the distance, She kept pushing and soon she went into a state of darkness. All around her she felt nothingness, empty space. Her mind drifted abroad. She felt a strange peace, a warm feeling. Then a sound came to her. First it was very distant and she couldn't make out the sound, then graduately it became stronger, soon enough she was able to make out the sound. It was a cry of a baby, it was the cry of her son.

"Congrats Revan, its a boy." exclaimed Bastila

When Revan looked at him her heart filled with joy. " _Look at him..." _she thought to herself "..._his hair, silky chesnut hair...his eyes, beautiful brown eyes... He's precious."_ Revan couldn't believe that this baby was hers. He was cute and so innocent. It pained her though that she did not have a father to give the baby, it would be hard for them both, but all she could do was raise the boy to be better than his father ever was. Suddenly the pain of her child not having a father was not the only thing that she felt. The pain of labor came back to her and this time she was unprepared for it.

" Umm, Jolee," Revan managed to whimper " once you have the baby, isn't the pain supposed to go away and stop?" she asked

" Why, yes." he answered "The pain is suppose to stop and your abdomen is supposed to go back to its regular size." his intellegence in the matter made him feel prideful.

" Well...**It's not stopping!**" Revan screamed.

"What?" Jolee threw down his towel that he was using to wipe his hands. He rushed back to Revan to see what was going on. " This can't be possible, women are known to feel some pain after the birth of a child but not at the same degree that they felt it when they where having their contraptions...unless, Revan push." Revan gave a good hard push just to see if that would take the pain away. Then she heard Jolee's voice again. " Just a I suspected, I see hair, there's another one."

Revan didn't wait for Jolee to give the command. She started to push and pushed hard, a moment later she heard another cry, this time it was a cry of a girl, a daughter.

" Congrats again Revan," now Bastila was extatic " It's a girl."

"Bravo Revan," Jolee commented " You've done well."

"Now there is only one matter left to solve," commented Juhani who has been running around and placing tools all over the place, " what are you going to name them?"

Revan sat and thought for a good moment, then she looked at the to small children in her arms. After sudying them with great consentration she looked up and saw all the inquiring faces.

" I shall name the boy Pompay, and the girl Alianna. They just seem right." Revan said

"I commend you Revan, You've have concord the biggest battle yet." said Bastila

" And barely lived, but it was worth it." Revan looked down at her children. " Pompay and Alianna." As she said there names and looked upon there faces, every trace of pain and suffering that she had ever known left her and seemed as though they never had exsisted.


	3. a desicion to be made

**Chapter 3: A Decision to be Made**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any way, for your information**

Revan sat with Bastila at the kitchen table one morning finishing a breakfast that had helped easy her pain. It had been a full ten months since her children where born, and day after day she thought about how she was going to tell them that their mother and their aunt where Jedi. She knew that there where some secrets that she could not keep from them and others that she was not sure of.

" I know what your thinking." Bastila replied to her thoughts

" So you plan to tell them the truth about their mother? All your little secrets?" asked Bastila

"Yes, I do plan to tell them that we are Jedi, they have a right to know. I want them to have the most normal lives that they can, when they get older I want to start taking them on vactions and have them visit different plants. They should get to know the galaxy, Rakata is beautiful and all but they can only learn so much from the locals here." said Revan

" Your even going to tell them about our little trip to the Dark Side?" asked Bastila

"When they're a little older, yes. I have nothing to hide." replied Revan " They need to know about the important things, for knowing sake."

"Even about there father? Are you going to tell them about Carth?" asked Bastila

Revans jaw tightened, she didn't have time to react when there was a disturbance in the Force. She had been totally distracted by her feelings that she wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings. She had to stop that, it could start to prove dangerous.

" Something's out of place." she told Bastila. But she couldn't put her finger on it, then it struck her " the twins."

Revan ran to the nursing room. She found Alianna sleeping peacefully, but when she looked for Pompay she couldn't find him any where. " _Where could he be?..."._ She knew there was only on way to find him. She started to look all over the house, she looked in every room, every closet, every trash bin, and she still couldn't find him. She across one room and then she stopped, she looked back and saw that her son was climbing a seven shelf bookcase trying to get the toy that was at the top.

"Pompay." she said to him. She quickly went to grab him and took down they toy and gave it to him. He gave a little laugh and started to chew on it immediately. Revan knew that he was too awake to put back in the nursery. So she carried him back to the kitchen.

" You'll never guess where I found him." she told Bastila at the table " He was climbing that bookshelf in the study, it just so happens that there was a toy he wanted in the top of it." she said

" He's so persistant." Bastila said " Just like his dad."

" Bastila, I don't think it'll be a good idea to tell them about Carth." Revan said

Bastila took Pompay from Revan's arms as she went to get herself a cup of jucie. Bastila started to play with him and made funny sounds, he made the cutest baby sounds back. Revan was just so proud of him. She wanted the best for him and her daughter, even if that meant not talking about Carth.

"Whatever you say, but make sure that there are no surprises when they grow up," Bastila said " I mean they look just like him in their ways."

Pompay started to drift to sleep and Revan took him and started to rock him gentle and hummed a little tune to help him sleep. She knew that it would be hard to try and hide the truth from them but she had to try. What good would it do them of they had feeliings about why their father left them. That wouldn't be good for their well being at all especially if their force sensetive.

" Revan your children are not ordinary children, they're very intellegent for their age and can do things now that normal children couldn't for two years. It won't be easy to hide things from them, and you know this." Bastila said

" Well I won't tell them nothing, I'll tell them everything they need to know, and nothing more." Revan said " And I'm not the only one who can keep secrets, Bastila?"

Bastila turned a very bright red, she had been caught red handed. All she could do was tell Revan the truth, she could not hide it anymore.

" Where do you go and you won't come back for about a week? When you don't show up for a small glass of juma jucie you know something's wrong." Revan said

" What they duty of a Jedi, Revan?" asked Bastila

" To protect the innocent, bring justice to where it is needed, and not to drink on a regular basis. Why?" Revan asked

" Because it's calling to me Revan, and I have to answer it." Bastila said

"What are you talking about Bastila?" Revan asked

"Why did we leave the council again?" asked Bastila

" Because if we stayed they would have been sure to make us go on some type of stressing mission, and after the Civil War we couldn't handle that. Not to mention that I was unknowingly pregnant with the twins. If we had stayed we probably would had got something worse than a stressing mission." Revan said

" Well, I found some planets that where in need of assistance and I helped," said Bastila " I know that you must think that we could give ourselves away, but it quite safe, and very filling." said Bastila

" I don't know, but if you say its ok, then have fun." said Revan

" You should do it too, Revan. You'll enjoy it and it'll give you something to do, then just sit around the house all day." said Bastila

" I don't know, I mean the twins, I don't know if they're ready to be without me." said Revan

" C'mon Revan, they twins will be fine, they do everthing without you already." said Bastila

" I have to think about this, I mean really think." said Revan

Revan heard slight baby snoring, when she looked Pompay was fast asleep. She took him to the nursery and put him in the crib. When she looked over at Alianna she saw that she was stirring, she would be awake soon and all this would start over again.

" Both of you are so different," Revan said " I wish there was a way I could protect you,but I see now that I cannot, and that my life will be detrimined by what you do." Revan stroked her children softly. " I just hope you do the right thing." Revan turned out the light and left them to sleep. All there was the sound of the lullbye, and the sound of babies sleeping.


	4. a wound reopened

**Chapter Four: A Wound Reopens**

Carth stood on the deck of the Republic war ship _Martian_, he was deep in thought and dwelling on his situations at hand. He knew that he had done a great service to the Republic by fighting the war against some rebellions on the outer rim. There was a lot of blood shed and misery just as he had expected. He knew that he had saved Reven pain that could have possibly destroyed her.

"_Reven_..." the name fell from his mouth as though she was just a distant memory, a being that was lost so many years ago. And yet the love he felt for her grew stronger every day.

" Where would you like to go Admiral Onasi?" the officer stood in direct respect to his superior. Now was the time that everyone was waiting for, now most of them would be able to retreat to there homes.

" Dad he's right we're done with the war and I haven't had a shot of juma jucie in days. I don't know about you, but I really want to settle." Dustil stood there with a stern look on his face. He really missed his juma.

Carth stood with excitement and fear, he knew what he had to do. There was only one set of business that he had to attend to, and he knew that he might be walking to his death, but he had to do it.

"Set a course for Dantooine, there is something that I need to take care of, somebody that I need to see." He looked stright ahead as he said it and found his son talking to him.

"Dad are you sure? You don't need to do this, I'm sure she's fine and doing well without you. Besides what about Mikara?" The words that Dustil spoke threw spears into his heart. He knew what he spoke was true, but he didn't to accept it. He still remembers the day that he left Reven, and the day Mikara poured her heart to him. He knew that if he where to go with her he would be living a lie for the rest of his life.

" I didn't love her, and you know that as well as I do. I need to find Reven and tell her how I feel. I know that she probably won't want me back, actually knowing Reven she's gonna kill me." Carth said

"Then why are you going back?" Dustil nearly screamed it at his father, he really didn't see the logic in his father's reasoning. Dustil didn't want his father to get him wrong, he loved Revan as a mother, but when they left he saw no point in returning.

" Because I much rather die in the arms of someone I love than sit an old man and wondering if she ever still loved me. And knowing Revan, she will still love me, but she will be trying hard to bury it." Dustil stood in silence and looked at his father, and as he looked closer he saw tears in his eyes.

He ran with such swiftness and grace he wondered if his pursurer had lost him. His brown hair fell loosely around his face and his hazel eyes were wide and alert. he didn't hear a sound. Then he heard himself breathing hard. He calmed his breath. He remembered what his mother and aunt taught him. He heard a crack of a twing and saw that it was him. As he looked up he felt himself forced to the floor. His attacker had got him.

"Pompay give it back!" Alianna yelled, Pompay had took her beloved doll for the last time. Her mother had given it to her for her fifth birthday and she wasn't about to loose it due to her brother's carelessness.

"You need a better hobby," he started " Why don't you play with your girlfriends, have some fun in the market?" Pompay asked as he struggled to keep the doll out of reach of his equally strong sister.

"Why don't you go find Kordan and your goons so you stop tormenting me and my doll.?" replied Alianna. Pompay made a swift turn and escaped the grip of his sister. Alianna knew that he was headed for the beach, she quickly got down and did a floor round kick. Pompay tripped and fell to the floor, the shock made him loose his hold on the doll and Alianna did a sumersault to quickly recover it.

"Besides," Alianna started " They're all getting ready for the Father's Festival they have every year." She drew sad at the thought of it knowing that there was no use in going. Pompay knew exactly how she felt.

"Hey," he said " don't get down in the dumps about it, my friends are gone for the same reason. Tell you what, let's go home and have the rest of our birthday cake."

Alianna smiled, Her eyes sparkled with delightment. Sometimes her twin brother was a pain, and other times he knew just what to say. "Sevan was always our favorite number, maybe this year has something in store for us." Pompay made for a sudden dash home, knowing his appitite the cake would be gone if Alianna took her time, So she quickly ran after him.

As they both entered the house the were greeted by the smell of a just finished supper. They knew that Aunt Bastila would be in the kitchen preparing the table. Pompay and Alianna would have to make a secretive attempt to the freezer. They tip- toed to the kitchen and saw Bastila's back to them, she was humming a tune as she was putting down the china. Pompay got to the freezer and reached out for it. He had never gotten that far, maybe today was a lucky day.

"Don't even think about it." Bastila's voice had been bland and barely audible. Pompay and Alianna gave out a groan that showed defeat."Don't groan, you know the rules, if you want dessert you better eat real food first." They knew that there was no point in arguing, so they sat down to eat.

"Aunty, do you know when my mom is coming home, and how is she doing? Have you heard from her?" asked Alianna

"Why don't you ask her for yourself?" suggested Bastila. Revan came into the room with a cent of newly renewed shower treatment.Her children ran to her and started to exaplain the last two weeks to her.

"Whoa, slow down I can only take in so much. How are both of you?" Revan asked

"We're fine, our friends are all getting ready for the Father's Festival coming up in a couple of months." they said

" Well do you want to go? I'll be glad to take you." said Revan

"No," the twins saiud in unison " it's o.k, but can we eat some cake?" they asked

"Sure," said Revan "Take it to your room if you like, but you must be in bed after that, is that clear?" asked Reven

"Yes Mom, I love you." they both said. Before you could blink they where gone with their portion of their cake,and some of their mom's. Reven took delight on seeing her children and their sceames, they where full of it.

"Revan I need to talk to you," Bastila started "There's something you need to know."

"What is it?" asked Reven, she hated it when Bastila fed around the bush. Ske wanted the news stright forward.

"I was meditating in the chamber and found out some news through the Force." said Bastila

"Why are you hesitating, just tell me what it is." Reven was growing worried

"Its Carth..." Bastila began. Reven could feel her heart jump to her throat. She was not prepared for what she was about to hear."He's coming back for you."


End file.
